badgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cathy
Through the desert trade routes to the east lies the ancient land of Cathy, home to many popular exports such as silk, jade, fine inks, printing blocks, and explosive powders. It has a long history, having been ruled by several dynasties and foreign invaders. It has a unique taxinomy of exotic creatures such as the Greater Bobtailed Raccoon, and the Cathy Griffon. Geography The most notable feature of Cathy is the miles long serpentine wall protecting its western border. It was constructed long ago by the Mad Emperor Lin Ying-Ka, who used golems powered by the souls of criminals, refugees, and political prisoners to expidite its construction. It has fallen into disrepair, ever since since invaders from Mangralia used their collosal tamed beasts to smash a hole large enough to move an army through. Cathy is also known for the snow-covered Kei-He Mountains, sprawling valleys of thick forests and petrified wood, and a large coastline of bountiful sea life. Settlements Of particular note is the sprawling metropolis of Tianshai, which absorbed many smaller towns and villages during the centuries of peace brought about by the construction of the Wall. So many years has this city stood, that it sits upon the ruins of many of its abandoned settlements, using them as crypts, sewers, prisons.. or simply sealing them off after monster populations grew unmanagable. In the center lies the Forbidden City, where the palace of the First Emperer, the Royal Masuleum, and the libraries of the Vaunted Scribes and Celestial Bureaucracy stand. Numerous hamlets cover the rainforests and plains of the rest of the country, whre hard working farmers, diggers, brewers, and aspiring scribes, yet to make it in the city, live. Monastaries hermitages, and shrines pass down time-tested techniques of monks, sorcerers, warlocks, and shamans. More formal arts like wizardry, invention, and calligraphy, are taught in academies in Tianshai. Villains Terracotta Golems: Magical constructs devised by the Mad Emperor Lin Ying-Ka, many of these clay men are still ambulatory. In addition, as it is considered extremely impolite to destroy any scroll, no matter how apocryphal, the techniques of their creation can be learned with a modicum of effort. Assassins: While thievery can be a quick route to a public execution in Tianshai, the nobility's excess still creates the need for stealthy individuals. Trained in enclaves much like the monastaries outside the city, adventurers who are prone to upsetting important people will likely encounter these wily foes. Cartels: Trade through the western desert road can be lucrative, and there are many powerful merchants who would like to keep it that way by keeping prices high, and culling the less wary competition. Cartel lords often claw their way up the pecking order by themselves being powerful combatants, with sorcery, banditry, or assassin training in their past. Nobles: There are few nice people among the highborn and the royal family. Almost everyone turns to subterfuge in order to secure more personal power, or possibly even become the next dynasty. While the assassination of the Emperor himself would be considered too scandalous for even the most ghastly of tyrants, everyone else is fair game. Vengeful Spirits: The funerary traditions of Cathy are elaborate, as they are a superstitious people. Ironically, this has done done nothing to curtail the phenomena of spontaneous undead. It is also known for ritualists to sanctify the ashes of a person of note, allowing their spirit to be summoned as a powerful ally. Finaly, some warlords have managed eternal life of a sorts thorugh enchanted armor, and can only be slain through its destruction, as their psychic manfestation will continue to possess it otherwise. Category:regions